fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin Richards (Alternate Marvel Universe)
|-| Franklin (Baby)= |-| Franklin (Child)= |-| Franklin (Pre-Teen)= |-| Franklin (Superhero Attire)= |-| Franklin (Psi-Lord) = |-| Franklin (Adult) = |-| Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Franklin (MALICE) = |-| Franklin (Omni-Girl) = Summary Franklin Richards (Alternate Marvel Universe) is a unfathomably powerful reality warping Mutant which takes place in what would be a alternate version of the Marvel Universe, taking place in a what-if Real-Life variation of Marvel Cinematics and Comics, with some stuff happening substantially different within the event. Born on Alternate Earth-616 , she was consistently shown as a powerful threat to All Existence , even to The Supreme Celestials, Primordial entities who were before Creation and planned on returning it to The Void. Appearance Frankie is described as a slender, slightly curvaceous young woman who has yet to fully hit adulthood . She is stated at several times to resemble that of a Super-Model. Her body has D-sized breast, Wide Hips, and generally an hourglass , curvy, and hourglass figure. Here is a good representation of Frankie’s body type. She has an almost exact same body type as Jessica Rabbit…. Who well… Is a bit curvaceous to say the least. Her skin is soft and slender, and is deep to a extent that your fingers can dig deep if you grab it. Personality 'Regular' Frankie is described as a gentle soul who accepts all into her arms in a unbiased manner . It is rare for her to actually get a chance to be this way to people, since usually she doesn’t get a chance to do much with others (as she is locked into the Fabulous Tower due to overprotective nature of the Fabulous Four and a attempt to keep her powers in-check). She is described as a gullible ball of innocence who blindly accepts everyone she meets, usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. Described as the “ Sweetheart “ and “ Diplomat “ of the Fabulous Four [ Other than her mother ] , and their Newest Member up to date (as she wasn't a offical member until her eighteenth birthday) . Easily is the strongest amongst them powerwise , but has the worst combative expertise out of all of them . Painfully Shy and self-conscious of herself , both emotionally and physically . Believes herself to be a burden to others whenever she is around . She also seems to have high degrees of depression, but alas hides them to avoid being noticed . Her emotional instability makes her the easiest out of the Fabulous Four to manipulate. It is how Dark Terror managed to manipulate her in the first place (basically think of The Alternate Marvel Universes' equivalent of Onslaught Saga). She wants to help others in anyway she can. This can include.. Some questionable tactics at times, as her naivety on social manners, despite her inherent intelligence, can put her in some questionable scenarios .She can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as she doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of her father. She does have an inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at her disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to her being a mutant . Due to this, she is more likely to hide the fact she is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what she cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to her father’s upbringing . She can also do pretty well against her father, being comparable , if not greater in intelligence. This doesn’t necessarily mean she can’t be tricked, as she is naive to a grand degree. 'Psi-Lord' Frankie as Psi-Lord is a lot more confident in her own capabilities . This is because this iteration of her , like the other majority of her split personalities, is completely aware of what their full abilities can be utilized for . This was shown at several moments in this alternate universe , including when she felt that she could defeat several enemies that her family couldn’t even on their best day , however left specifically for tactical reasons . She is not anywhere near as evil as she presents herself to be. She’s a bonafide hero, albeit at times acts more like an anti-hero than anything else. She can be quite sadistic, punishing those severely even though she knows very well she can oneshot him. 'Avatar' Avatar is essentially a transformation that has constantly appeared throughout the series. When she awakens, she wants to know 'who she is' . If she doesn't get a answer, the results can be rather explosive, such as destruction of a few cities. It usually occurs when she desires to be older, which normally ever happened as a toddler and pre-teen. 'MALICE' Malice is generally exactly what it is saying it is. It is the manifestation of a deep hatred of something, which is usually locked away . Sadistic, Cruel , and even a 'Dominatrix' like personality . The limits of what she'll do is currently unknown, but it seems like a awful idea to confront her directly. Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via amping through Reality Warping) , Reality Warping , Void Manipulation , Possibly Omnipotence / Absolute Authority (Has "Supreme" power over the verse alongside other "Supreme Celestial Level" Entities, Indomitable Will (Even when in one story she was depowered to a Normal Human and fought someone who had her powers, was still able to overwhelm them with her willpower, and was described as 'The Emmbodiment of Tenacity', despite her usually timid nature. Her Aura alone has stopped previous Supreme Level entities from fighting, even back when she had practically no powers) , Forcefield Creation (Is immensely adapt at using Forcefields, even more than her Mother and has made it her greatest move. The only way to Overpower her Forcefield is to be stronger than her maximum power, and every power she has is heavily resisted by the Forcefields she generates... And also has a wide radius) , Statistics Amplification (Her powers are regarded to unfathomably transcends their limit every moment, and someone who was equal with her for literally one moment , stated explicitly that after exactly a moment later "she was overpowered as if she wereto be a Normal Human") , Gravity Manipulation (Higher-Dimensions , Meta or patphysical realities within the Multiverse were 'weighed' down with someone empowered by a fraction of her depowered abilities) ,Teleportation (Can transverse across the Multiverse and back with Teleportation, something akin to DBS Goku's Instantaneous Movement, except it moves bypasses all manners and levels of "Speed that is beyond the concept of time & Space of all Higher-Dimensional Levels") , Transduality , Information Analysis, Invisibility , Precognition (Her Prophetic Dreams are shown to be 100% Accurate regardless of time paradoxes and or other time-based prooblems that would otherwise inhibit it, and some call it the "Predictions of God". Works similarly to 'Instinctual Pre-Cognition') ,Existence Erasure (Described as "capable of erasing the concept of Nonexistence and Existence across the Omniverse" ; Blatantly superior to the Exi-Reaper who deconstructs the very concepts of Existence and Destruction w/ his mere ki) , Soul Manipulation (Could anchor all the Souls of the Telepathy (Can speak to things both sentient and non-sentient , even things immeasurably abstract or edliritch. Has spoken directly to concepts before even as a baby, and her powers should have developed) , Adaptation (Her powers adapt to her weaknesses and turn them to strengths every moment, and will slowly create resistances to abilities she otherwise doesn't have resistances to. Meaning, if she's hit by an power, she'll be able to resist it and counter it the next time she encounters that same power) , Space-Time Manipulation , Order Manipulation , Fate Manipulation , Fear Manipulation (Her Aura has made even non-sentient entities wither in fear, and temporarily made all inconceivable and conceivable concepts "flee" of the Multiverse "in terror" for unleashing a tiny facet of her energy nce, inadvertedly destroying the Multiverse) , Reactive Evolution (Her powers automatically adapt, and her powers are described as "Unfathomably breaking it's limits every moment", meaning her previous powers and limitations won't be applicable in the next few moments) , Berserk Mode (When in DESTROYER state she doesn't have any sort of Mind, attacking with ferocious mental attacks... And her being angry was enough to violently shake All Creation), Causality Manipulation (The Concept of Causality doesn't apply to her... At all, and has shownt o manipulate it numerous times) Attack Potency: Unknown (Has so many limiters unto her body that her abilities are supremely weaker than she should be , and is likely even greater than the # of infinites seen throughout the Illusion of Reality, and has sub-limiters of similar amount. The difference between the sub-limiters to each other is the difference between embodying the concept of weakness and something akin to The Supreme Being of the Minus Mythos, and when you get to the nearest regular limiter it takes something akin to a Inaccessible Cardinal, in the sense that no matter how many sub limiters equivalent you surpass after the previous it wouldn't make a noticeable difference . She also has self-imposed psychic limits ontop of these to make her "seem like a Normal Human" and "avoid being a God", which she adds additional limiters far more numerous and effective than the sub-limiters and true limiters combined. Despite this, she was blatantly stated to be superior to Onslaught and Hyperstorm simultaneously even as a child, who are Supreme Celestial Level Threats, who rival the God of the Alternate Marvel Universe . To compare, the verse has similar cosmology to the Illusion of Reality, where those comparable to thei equivalent of the Universal Abstracts unfathomably transcends The Supreme Being of the Minus Mythos , like said Supreme Being views something soo weak it cannot be determined via any hypothetical values.) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts